PSK apa 'PSK?
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: AU—"Akashi-kun jadi PSK—" Satu kalimat yang membuat mereka semua menjadi pengamat dadakan. Ujung-ujungnya malah berakhir konyol. / [Akashi-centric; AkaKuro/KuroAka] / RnR?


" _Minna-san_! Ada kabar terbaru loh?!" Momoi Satsuki berlari ke dalam ruangan _gym_ Teikou Chuugakkou dengan ekspresi terkejut dan agak susah dideskripsikan. Aomine Daiki menoleh ke arahnya setelah memasukkan bola ke dalam ring basket. "Ada apa, Satsuki? Tumben kau heboh."

"Tentu saja!" Semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ ada di sana—ah, Akashi Seijuurou tidak ada di sana. Mungkin ia sedang sibuk dengan urusan OSIS karena ia merupakan ketua OSIS yang super sibuk. "Akashi-kun jadi PSK—"

Midorima gagal melakukan _shoot_ nya. Murasakibara menjatuhkan _snack_ nya. Kise berteriak heboh. Aomine menganga. Kuroko menatap Momoi dengan tatapan kurang yakin. "HAAH?!"

"Iya, dan—" Mereka semua dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan _gym_ dengan wajah pucat. Padahal Momoi belum selesai bicara.

"Hei! Tunggu! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, story © Kurotori Rei**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), Oreshi, stalker!Kuroko, etc**

 **Hint: Akashi-centric; KuroAka/AkaKuro**

 **Summary: "Akashi-kun jadi PSK—" Satu kalimat yang membuat mereka semua menjadi pengamat dadakan. Ujung-ujungnya malah berakhir konyol.**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Happy reading, minna...**

Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang anak dari pengusaha kaya, dengan kehidupan yang benar-benar terjaga rapi. Di mata guru-guru, Akashi adalah anak yang dapat diteladani dan dicontoh karena sikapnya benar-benar sopan dan patuh. Apalagi ia cerdas dan kreatif; pokoknya Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang perfeksionis di mata semua orang.

Namun, karena perkataan Momoi, semuanya hilang tidak bersisa. Nama Akashi Seijuurou sudah rusak; mereka tidak tahu kalau Akashi melakukan hal yang tidak terpuji seperti itu. Kise mengelap air matanya—sok dramatis—, "Aku tidak percaya Akashi _cchi_ akan melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." tanggap Midorima, membayangkan kalau Akashi menjadi seorang PSK adalah hal yang tabu. Mana bisa? Aomine merinding, "Apa kita harus lapor ke guru? Kalau soal beginian harus ditindak dengan tegas 'kan?!"

"Apalagi Aka- _chin_ masih di bawah umur." sambung Murasakibara. Ia tidak membawa kudapannya, ia lebih takut lagi jika Akashi Seijuurou yang dikenalnya jadi seorang PSK.

"Jangan," Semuanya menoleh ke arah laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ tersebut. "kita pantau saja dulu. Lalu baru kita bongkar kedoknya setelah mendapatkan banyak bukti."

"Ide yang bagus, Tetsu!"

"Yosh! Ayo kita pantau!"

.

Kise Ryouta hanya melihat Akashi pada jam-jam tertentu, misalnya saat latihan basket. Ia hanya berdoa pada Midorima—yang tiap hari dan tiap jamnya nempel terus sama Akashi kayak perangko—agar dapat mendapatkan informasi berlebih dari Akashi.

"Oh, hai Kise." Kise terkejut bukan main, ia menoleh patah-patah ke belakang. Surai _crimson_ yang ia kenal berada di belakangnya sambil membawa beberapa dokumen yang akan dibawa ke guru. "H-Hai juga, A-Akashi _cchi_ ..." Kise keringat dingin, padahal baru tadi pagi ia bertemu dengan Akashi tapi sekarang sudah mirip ketemu sama hantu.

"Ada apa, Kise? Kau terlihat gelisah?" tanya Akashi sambil menaikkan alisnya. Gerak-gerik Kise di matanya sangat mencurigakan, tidak seperti biasanya; menyapa Akashi dengan riang, membuat keributan, dan lain-lain. Kise hari ini terlihat agak diam. Gelisah terus, sudah kayak hamilin anak orang saja. "Apa kau ada masalah?"

"N-Nggak ada kok Akashi _cchi_ ..." Hawa di sini makin panas, Kise makin tidak tahan. _Ya ampun, Akashi_ cchi _! Mukamu benar-benar seperti tidak ada dosa sama sekali!_ "O-Oh iya! A-Aku ada janji sama Aomine _cchi_ buat makan coklat bareng! Duluan ya, Akashi _cchi_!"

Dan Kise pun ngacir dari sana secepat mungkin, menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di dalam benak Akashi. "Aneh ..." gumam Akashi. "Sejak kapan Kise dan Aomine jadi sedekat itu? Makan coklat berdua? Memangnya mereka sudah pacaran?"

.

Hari berikutnya, kebetulan hari ini rapat OSIS lebih cepat selesai. Jadi, Akashi bisa sedikit bersantai. Lain halnya dengan Midorima, meski sudah membawa _lucky item_ nya—sebotol air ledeng—tapi tetap saja mengetahui fakta gelap dari teman dekatnya ini membuat hatinya gelisah tidak karuan.

Sudah berapa lama Akashi menjalani pekerjaan itu? Dari jam berapa sampai jam berapa Akashi melakukan pekerjaan tersebut? Kenapa Akashi mau memilih pekerjaan tersebut? Banyak pertanyaan tertahan yang tidak bisa Midorima lontarkan. Bisa-bisa Akashi mengira dia sakit demam.

"Midorima," Panggilan Akashi membuyarkan lamunan Midorima. Iris hijau itu menatap Akashi, ia sudah menunggu di depan ruang OSIS. "ayo latihan basket sekarang. Pasti yang lain sudah lama menunggu." Midorima mengangguk saja.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka tidak berbicara. _Akashi, kenapa kau merahasiakan hal itu dari kami semua?_ Akashi adalah PSK. PSK. Pe-es-ka. Rasanya aneh—"Midorima, kautahu nggak Kise kenapa?"

Hah? Kise? Midorima dengan cepat menjawab tidak. Akashi menatap lurus ke depan, "Rasanya aneh. Setiap kali aku menyapanya pasti ia langsung menghindar dengan cepat."

 _Itu sudah jelas, Akashi!_ "Ooh, begitu ..." Tapi Midorima pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Hmm, Akashi?"

"Ya?"

" ... Nggak jadi deh. Eh, jadi—"

"Mau ngomong apa?"

"... Nggak deh. Nggak ada apa-apa." Dilema; antara mau bertanya atau tidak. "Lupakan saja, tidak penting. Jangan tanya kenapa."

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya. Pertama Kise, kedua Midorima. Kenapa teman-temannya bersikap aneh kepadanya sih? Memangnya dia salah—itu pun kalau dia bisa salah. _Midorima lagi labil ya? Mirip karakter perempuan di_ shoujo manga _yang sering Momoi bawa ..._

Karena tidak jadi mengatakannya, Midorima jadi sakit perut.

.

Brang! Satu bola masuk ke dalam ring dengan sempurna. "Yosh!" Aomine berseru. Akashi menghampirinya, hal itu membuat Aomine terkejut. "Kerja bagus, Aomine. Terus latihan dan kita akan memperoleh kemenangan lagi di kompetisi berikutnya."

Aomine tidak menanggapi. Tidak biasanya Aomine jadi—agak—diam begini, padahal jawaban yang Akashi pikir akan dijawab oleh Aomine adalah 'iya' atau 'oke'. "Akashi," Aomine memegang bahu Akashi, Akashi mendongak ke atas. "sudah berapa banyak yang masuk?"

Hah? Akashi tidak bergeming. "Eh? Masuk apanya? Bola?" Terlihat jelas bahwa Akashi benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Karena Aomine bertanya dengan volume suara yang cukup besar, maka orang-orang yang mendengar bisa salah paham.

 _Aomine_ cchi _bodoh!_ Kise menepuk jidatnya setelah melihat kelakuan Aomine yang seenaknya saja itu. Apalagi Aomine memegang bahu Akashi dengan wajah bak _lolicon_ —siapa yang melihat keadaan mereka berdua pasti bisa salah sangka—, apalagi mereka semua jaga-jaga takut Aomine langsung mencium Akashi.

(Kuroko sudah siap dengan pukulan mautnya jika Aomine berbuat demikian.)

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Akashi!" Aomine masih ngotot. "Setiap malam pasti setidaknya ada yang masuk satu! Atau, kau ambil jatah ganda?!" Semakin Aomine ngotot, semakin Akashi tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini berjalan.

Aomine tiba-tiba bertindak aneh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan anehnya juga. Pertama Kise yang kabur ketika melihat Akashi, kedua Midorima yang kelihatan salting jika diajak ngobrol sama Akashi—padahal hal itu sudah biasa mereka lakukan—, sekarang Aomine. Akashi tidak habis pikir, ia mencurigai teman-temannya yang salah makan obat.

"Maaf, Aomine, bisa bahas itu nanti saja? Kita harus fokus ke latihannya—"

"Keperjakaanmu sudah—WAA!"

Satu bola basket menghantam kepala Aomine dengan kencang sehingga laki-laki bersurai _navy blue_ itu terjatuh. Midorima, Kise, dan Murasakibara menoleh ke arah Kuroko sebagai pelaku pelemparan tersebut. "Kau berlebihan, Kuroko."

"Nggak apa-apa asal Akashi- _kun_ selamat." Kuroko membalas dengan wajah datarnya. Untung saja Akashi- _kun_ -nya tidak kenapa-napa, kalau sudah kenapa-napa Aomine bakal tamat di tangan Kuroko.

.

Murasakibara memandang langit malam yang menurunkan rintik-rintik hujan. Sialnya, ia tidak membawa payung dan jarak antara rumahnya dengan sekolah cukup jauh. Ingin meminjam payung Kise, laki-laki bersurai kuning itu sudah meminjamkannya kepada Aomine. Mau pinjam sama Midorima, ia cuma bawa satu. Sangat tidak mungkin jika mereka berdua satu payung. Mau pinjam sama Kuroko, anak itu sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

Iris ungunya memandang sekitarnya; banyak orang-orang yang sedang berteduh ataupun pulang dengan memakai payung. Sekaligus ia menangkap sosok Akashi yang sedang memasuki mobilnya. Murasakibara mengedipkan matanya, di otaknya muncul sebuah ide. "Aka- _chin_!"

Akashi menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Oh, Murasakibara. Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak membawa payung," kata Murasakibara. "jadi bolehkah aku menumpang? Kalau tidak boleh, tidak apa-apa kok." Murasakibara hanya takut Akashi marah.

Tapi di luar dugaan, Akashi memperbolehkannya. Ia mempersilakan Murasakibara untuk masuk ke dalam, baru dirinya. Akashi memerintahkan supirnya untuk mengantar Murasakibara terlebih dahulu, baru pulang ke rumahnya.

Murasakibara mengamati Akashi. Tidak ada yang salah darinya, Akashi tetaplah seorang Akashi. "Aka- _chin_ kalau malam-malam ke mana?" tanya Murasakibara di rumah. Akashi menoleh ke arahnya, "Ah. Aku di rumah saja kok."

"Ngapain?"

"Lebih banyak belajar."

"Oh," jeda. "Aka- _chin_ tidak ke mana-mana? Benar-benar di rumah saja?"

Ini hanya perasaan Akashi atau Murasakibara yang menjadi lebih bawel dari biasanya? Cukup dengan keanehan teman-temannya. "Murasakibara, kau tidak membawa kudapanmu seperti biasa?" tanya Akashi untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Murasakibara mengangguk, demi Akashi jadi dia tidak akan membawa kudapannya seperti biasa. Murasakibara sudah tidak punya selera buat makan lagi.

"Aka- _chin_ , jangan keluar ke rumah malam-malam ya. Bahaya tahu." Akashi bukan anak kecil lagi dan ia tahu itu, tapi mengapa Murasakibara yang biasanya cuek dan hanya peduli pada makanannya menjadi bawel—dan sekarang menasehatinya! Astaga, bahkan anak TK pun juga sudah tahu kalau tidak boleh keluar pada malam hari.

(Murasakibara seperti menganggap Akashi adalah anak TK yang masih polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa.)

"Murasakibara, aku tahu itu. Harusnya kau yang jaga dirimu sendiri." balas Akashi. Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Murasakibara, mau tidak mau Murasakibara harus keluar dan merelakan dirinya untuk berpisah dengan Akashi. Ah, padahal ia mau memberi nasehat lagi pada Akashi—takut kenapa-napa.

Murasakibara melambaikan tangannya, kemudian dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Hm, Aka- _chin_ tidak terkena penyakit kelamin 'kan?"

(Untung saja Murasakibara tidak menanyakannya.)

.

Perbedaan antara memantau dan menguntit sangatlah tipis, dan Kuroko Tetsuya sudah salah mengartikannya.

Dari kemarin, Kuroko sudah melihat gerak-gerik Akashi yang tampaknya tidak mencurigakan. Mulai dari makan, minum, belajar di kelas, memimpin rapat, bermain basket, pulang ke rumah, sampai ke dalam toilet. Memang agak berlebihan, tapi karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis jadi ia tidak dilihat orang-orang.

"Aku hanya ingin memantau Akashi- _kun_." Dan sekarang, laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ itu berada di dalam kamar Akashi Seijuurou. Ia sudah minta alamat rumah Akashi kepada orang-orang yang ia kenal, katanya 'memantau'—ia masuk tidak melalui pintu, namun langsung menaiki jendela. Barang-barang yang ada di kamar Akashi pun ia cek satu persatu, siapa tahu ada hal yang mencurigakan.

Cklek. Pintu terbuka, Akashi masuk—matanya menatap Kuroko yang tengah membuka lemarinya. Kuroko menatap Akashi balik dengan tatapan datarnya. Akashi menyadarinya. "Kuroko, apa yang kaulakukan? Dan juga, kenapa kau bisa masuk ke dalam rumahku?"

"Mau mencari barang bukti." jawab Kuroko datar. Kuroko tahu, pasti barang 'itu' ada di sela-sela kamar ini. Pasti disembunyikan di tempat yang jarang terlihat oleh orang lain. Periksa bagian bawah ranjang _king size_ itu; hasilnya nihil. Periksa di sela-sela lemari; tidak ada.

Akashi jadi risih, Kuroko mirip _stalker—_ atau memang iya—sekarang. "Sudah, cukup, Kuroko. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari, tapi—"

"Akashi- _kun_ 'kan sering main malam!" Akashi melongo, Kuroko meninggikan suaranya.

"Tunggu, Kuroko—"

"Pasti sekarang Akashi- _kun_ punya riwayat penyakit kelamin! Sana-sini masuk sih, 'kan nanti kotor. " Kuroko tidak pakai rem, memang kata-katanya menusuk dan super blak-blakan. Tapi, gini-gini sih Akashi juga sakit hati. Masa dikatain punya riwayat penyakit kelamin? Maaf, Akashi orangnya bersih dan rapi.

Kuroko menatap Akashi lekat. "Akashi- _kun_ pasti bisa mempraktekkan kemampuan Akashi- _kun_ di ranjang? Kalau bisa, aku juga mau dong." Menyempil sisi-sisi modus; siapa sangka Kuroko jago modusin orang? Akashi menarik lengan Kuroko, lalu menepuk bahunya. Memintanya untuk segera tenang.

"Kuroko," iris _crimson_ bertemu dengan iris _aquamarine_. "aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu. Dan lagi, aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit kelamin." Akashi Seijuurou menghela nafas, semua teman-temannya bertingkah aneh. Tapi, jika Kuroko ikut-ikutan bertingkah aneh berarti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya. Tapi ... Apa?

"Kise, Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara juga bertingkah aneh." ucap Akashi. "Ada apa? Jelaskan padaku, Kuroko."

"Habisnya Akashi- _kun_ jadi PSK kata Momoi- _san_!"

Hah? Akashi mengerjapkan matanya, wajah Kuroko terlihat melas. Tapi yang Kuroko dapatkan adalah senyuman jenaka Akashi. "Oh, itu. Memang," Kuroko hampir sakit hati. Tidak! Tidak mungkin—"aku jadi penjual susu kacang."

Eh? Giliran Kuroko yang mengerjapkan matanya. Penjual susu kacang ... katanya? "Momoi memang suka memberikan singkatan-singkatan aneh, maklumilah dia." Wajah Kuroko langsung memerah. Jadi ... Dia sudah salah paham? "Memangnya apa yang kaupikirkan, Kuroko?"

Makin memerah, Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya. Rasanya ia sudah tidak punya muka lagi di depan Akashi, apalagi mengingat kalimat-kalimat yang mengandung arti eksplisit yang ia lontarkan tadi. Akashi tersenyum jahil, "Eeh? Apa ya, Kuroko? Jawab saja. Aku tidak bakal marah."

"Aku kira Akashi- _kun_ itu ..." Kuroko menunduk. "Pekerja ... Pekerja Seks Ko...mersial ..." Suara Kuroko makin mengecil. Akashi mengangkat wajah Kuroko, ia langsung mengecup pipi Kuroko pelan. "Kalau buat Kuroko aku rela kok jadi seperti itu. Perlakuanku pasti lebih hebat!"

"A-Akashi- _kun_ a-apaan sih?!" Malam itu diakhiri dengan Akashi—atau bisa saja Kuroko—yang modus.

.

"HAAH?!"

"JADI BUKAAN?!

"Kita sudah salah paham."

"Habisnya," Momoi menatap satu persatu dari mereka. "aku belum selesai bicara kalian sudah langsung kabur!"

Aomine langsung membalas Momoi dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu. "Tapi jangan kasih singkatan yang aneh-aneh begitu dong!"

Akashi memandang mereka semua cukup tajam—kecuali Kuroko dan Momoi—. "Aku ingatkan sekali lagi, aku bukanlah seseorang yang rela menjual dirinya. Bukannya kalian sudah kenal aku?" Nyali mereka menciut. Kise mencicit, "Tapi, 'kan ... Bisa saja Akashi _cchi_ ..."

"Kuro- _chin_ gimana kemarin, Aka- _chin_?"

"Ia menginap di rumahku semalam."

 _ENAK BANGET!_ batin semuanya sambil memandang Kuroko yang sedang meminum _vanilla shake_ nya.

"Karena kalian sudah mencurigaiku hal yang tidak-tidak, kuberi kalian hukuman. Bukan olahraga." Glek. Menjadi ngeri, Akashi melipat tangannya. "Kalian semua kecuali Kuroko dan Momoi, lebih baik kalian cari informasi mengenai seluk beluk tentang 'itu' yang kalian pikirkan tentangku kemarin!"

"Haaaah?!"

"Aku tidak menerima kata protes! Lakukan. Sekarang!"

"B-Baik!"

"Akashi- _kun_ , apa tidak terlalu kejam? Aku juga bersalah loh, bahkan aku lebih parah." Kuroko berkata dengan wajah datar, sebenarnya sedikit kasihan dengan teman-temannya yang mendapatkan hukuman lain dari yang lain. Akashi menoleh ke arah Kuroko, lalu kembali menatap mereka semua yang sedang lari tunggang langgang. "Biarlah, sesekali."

.

/ Omake /

Para _Kiseki no Sedai_ menyeruput susu kacang buatan Akashi. Asli, _home made_ , tidak pakai pengawet atau apapun. Singkatnya, susu kacang ini higienis. "Akashi membuat susu kacang kok rasanya aneh ya?" ujar Aomine sambil terus menyeruput susu kacangnya, katanya sih enak banget.

"Usaha kecil-kecilan. Hanya iseng." balas Akashi sambil tersenyum. Pokoknya, mereka bersyukur banget kalau akhir-akhir ini Akashi jadi murah senyum. Tegur sapa, senyum. Mau makan, senyum dulu. Melihat orang main basketnya sesuai dengan harapan, senyum.

Kise tidak sengaja menyenggol Kuroko saat ingin berdiri, sehingga light novel yang sedang Kuroko baca terjatuh dan ada beberapa foto yang diselip di buku Kuroko juga ikut terjatuh. "Apa ini?" Kise mengambil satu lembar foto tersebut dan langsung terkejut bukan main, begitu juga dengan foto-foto berikutnya.

Isinya semua adalah Akashi. Akashi yang sedang makan, belajar, tidur, senyum, bahkan mandi! Semuanya menatap horror ke arah Kuroko, kecuali Akashi yang masih melihat foto-foto yang diambil secara ilegal itu. "Kuroko, apa yang kaulakukan?!"

"Hanya foto. Iseng."

"JANGAN MENIRU AKASHI, TETSU! DASAR STALKER!"

Damai banget hari ini.


End file.
